


We're Simply Meant to Be

by Abigail_Mikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Steter Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Mikaelson/pseuds/Abigail_Mikaelson
Summary: Okay. Being stuck in this hellmouth of a town has sucked a lot in the last five years. Stiles would be the first in line to say it. But this? Oh, this really takes the cake. Not only would he be stuck in Beacon Hills alone on Christmas Eve, but his boyfriend’s flight from New York had been cancelled.





	We're Simply Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first fic in like three years and it is a Christmas gift fic! It is for thesushiowl on tumblr and idk if they have an AO3 account so i can't tag em here at the moment. So yeah. Go forth into this cavity inducing sweetness.

Okay. Being stuck in this hellmouth of a town has sucked a lot in the last five years. Stiles would be the first in line to say it. But this? Oh, this really takes the cake. Not only would he be stuck in Beacon Hills alone on Christmas Eve, but his boyfriend’s flight from New York had been cancelled. Peter had called him in a quiet rage last night, cursing the airline and their luck.

_Hello dearest. I’m afraid I have some unfortunate news. My flight has been cancelled and this ridiculous airline doesn’t have any free seats on the remaining flights._

**_Great. This is just fantastic._ **

_I know sweetheart. I’m sorry._

**_No, no, it’s not your fault Peter. I just don’t know what I’m gonna do now. Dad took those Christmas shifts because I was supposed to be with you._ **

_I know, I know. You know there is nothing I would like more than to be with you tomorrow but the circumstances have decreed otherwise._

**_Yeah, I know. It just sucks._ **

_Why don’t I call Derek for you? We were all planning on getting together on Christmas Day anyway. I’m sure he and Cora wouldn’t mind spending the eve with you as well._

**_< huffed laughter> The last time I saw Cora she told me she was going to shove her fist down my throat a la Dr. Du Maurier from Hannibal._ **

_< chuckles> Believe it or not, Cora does actually like you. She’s just grown to be a bit too much like Derek in the “how to use your words” department. Besides, Malia is supposed to be there too and you know she likes you._

**_This is true. I also know that she’d probably protect me from Cora if she actually decides to make good on her threats._ **

They had spent a few more minutes laughing about the stark differences between the three younger Hales before Stiles went back to his brooding. Now here he was, loading a bag full of gifts into the passenger side of his jeep and making sure the box of food he had made was secure enough not to spill as he drove to the newly renovated Hale Mansion. He took his time on the drive, watching the trees of the preserve pass by. Listening to the tires over the finished dirt path on the way up to the house. Stiles beamed at the sight of the house.

He and Peter had helped Derek choose outdoor lights to hang on the house and ornaments for the yard two weeks earlier but had yet to see the finished product. The full effect was amazing. It looked as if the entire house had been outlined with Christmas lights. There were a few candy canes and various other Christmas candy decorations on either side of the walking path leading up to the porch which had even more Christmas lights wrapped around the bannisters. Delicate, sparling snowflakes dangled from the porch’s awning. All in all, the house looked stunning.

The front door opened to reveal Malia - clad in dark navy jeans, a burgundy sweater and brown ankle boots - who ran down the steps to greet Stiles as he parked the Jeep. The moment he put his baby in park, she had wrenched open the door and half jumped inside to hug him tightly. “Thank God you’re here! Derek wouldn’t let me eat any of the food until you got here!” she exclaimed as she unbuckled his seatbelt and pulled him out of the seat. Stiles chuckled a bit as she closed his door and walked around to the passenger side. “I mean it could be because I was bringing the rest of the food,” he reasoned and handed her the food box and grabbed the bag of gifts,” or it could be because it’s polite to wait until all of your guests have arrived before you start eating.” She gave him a look that he interpreted as ‘Derek told me this already’.

The inside of the house was even more stunning. There were twinkling fairy lights outlining every doorway and wrapped around the bannister of the stairway. Stiles even spotted a fake sprig of mistletoe among the lights over the doorway headed to the kitchen. He smiled as he saw Derek and Cora setting up the table. Cora was, surprisingly, wearing a stylish sweater dress in a deep plum with tights and knee high black boots. He suspected Lydia was the culprit. Derek was wearing an honest-to-god sweater over what looked like a dress shirt. The sweater was a soft green, the shirt a festive red. He even had on clean jeans with no holes or bloodstains.

Stiles himself was wearing a fitted black sweater that Peter had had tailored for him when they had first gotten together and a tailored pair of jeans that Peter had insisted on buying him in San Francisco. Malia walked around him where he stood in the doorway and sat the box of food on the table. Cora immediately started pulling food out and sat it in the empty spaces on the round table. Derek had decided to set up a round table for the Hale Christmas dinner so that they could all see each other. The large, rectangular table reserved for pack dinners sat against the island covered in festive décor and even more Christmas lights. He dreads what their electric bill is gonna look like for this month.

He is shocked out of his reverie by a quick “hey!” from Cora, who is now standing in front of him. Stiles isn’t gonna lie, he jumps. Man did he get distracted. Cora continues, pretending she didn’t just watch him visibly flinch, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to sit down so we can eat?” Eating. Right. Stiles plasters on a manic grin, “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” He detours to sit his present bag next to the large tree in the living room. He does a double take as he catches a whiff of the tree and breaths in the scent of fresh pine. It’s a live tree. Of course, it is. No lights on it though. It takes him a second before he realizes, ‘oh yeah, fire hazard’.

The Hales are all seated around the table when he walks back to sit. Derek is seated to his right, followed by Cora to his right, Malia to hers, and an empty chair between Stiles and Malia where Peter would have, should have, been. Stiles looks up at the younger Hales and smiles anyway, even though there’s a twinge of sadness at his partner’s absence. “Okay Hales,” he said in a cheerful manner, “what now? Do we just eat? Do you guys pray or anything?” He glanced meaningfully at Derek and Cora when he asked about praying. He had no idea what Hale Family Christmas dinners entailed pre-fire. Cora scoffed but smiled. Derek just shook his head and chuckled, “No, Stiles. We don’t pray. Although, our mom did always ask us to go around and say one thing we were thankful for and one thing we hoped Santa would bring us.”

Stiles lit up when Derek said that. “That honestly sounds like a wonderful tradition that we should absolutely continue!” he exclaimed as he looked around at their shocked faces. “Who wants to start?” Malia shrugged, “I’ll go.” They all turned to her as she bit her lip in thought. “I’m thankful that……uh….I have a family to spend Christmas with? Also, I hope Santa brings me less bad guys next year because this year was exhausting.” Everyone laughed as she finished, feeling the same about when she said. Cora cleared her throat and quickly said, “I’m thankful to be reunited with my remaining family and I hope Santa brings me strength to get past my fears and ask Lydia on a date.” She snatched her wine glass and took a swig before staring expectantly at Derek. Laughter and fondness shone in his eyes and he hunched over to lay his forearms on the table. “Um, I’m thankful that the Hale Pack is finally stable and thriving once again, and uh, I hope Santa brings me a little more peace this year. Not just within the territory but also within myself.” They all gave him sad smiles and Stiles reached over to squeeze his shoulder in support. “If it helps,” Stiles stated lowly, “I think you’re doing great so far.”

Derek gives him a, dare he say, shy smile and nods. “What about you?” he asked. Stiles gives the older man a small smile of his own and looks over to Cora and Malia. “I’m thankful for all of you. You guys have no idea how much you mean to me.” The girls smile back at him. Malia reaches over to clasp his hand and he turns to look at her. “You mean a lot to us too, Stiles” she replies kindly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Derek and Cora nodding in agreement. Stiles squeezes her hand and stares down at his lap. Cora interrupts his mental spiral into the abyss, asking, “What about your Santa wish?” He huffs a laugh and his voice only shakes a little bit when he whispers, “I hope Santa brings me Peter.”

Dinner proceeded uneventfully after that. The food was delicious and the conversation flowed well. Derek talked about how he planned to turn the building the loft was in into a clean, affordable living space for the low-income families of Beacon Hills in Erica’s memory. For Boyd, he planned to start working with Danny on a program that would help better track missing children by getting into camera feeds around the city. He also planned to keep up Boyd’s search for his sister if only to give peace to his parents. Cora talked about turning the Hale-owned parts of the preserve into a wolf sanctuary and possibly reintroducing wolves back to California. Malia decided she wanted to go work at the Sheriff’s station. She wanted to work directly under his dad like Parrish did. Honestly, Stiles thought it was a great idea. He knew if anything went down at the station again, she and Parrish would have his dad covered.

Stiles had had to drop out of the FBI program when his dad had gotten shot over the summer. McCall and the other higher ups had understood and had been sad to see him go, as had the other members of his class. He still kept in touch with most of his classmates and they all had a mass Skype session planned for the 28th. They had all met and approved of Peter which was great for him. They also almost all had a connection to the supernatural community in some way or another which, boom, bonus for supernatural networking. Instead, Stiles was now working as a free-lance magic user and a supernatural consultant for law enforcement places in the know across the country. Basically, if you needed your house warded from arson-happy hunters or help getting rid of some unwanted supernatural entities in the area, Stiles was your guy. It paid surprisingly well and he and Peter had been able to use the new connections to find rare herbs, artifacts, and grimoires

The group had decided to watch a few Christmas movies after dinner and had appointed Derek to choose the movie. Stiles had expected something like Die Hard or something with action and cars. Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised to see A Charlie Brown Christmas queued up on the screen and would be followed by It’s a Wonderful Life and The Nightmare Before Christmas. They all settle on the floor in front of the couch with a couple bowls of homemade caramel popcorn balls and two plates piled high with chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, peanut butter and gingerbread cookies Stiles had spent all of yesterday baking. Derek’s phone started buzzing incessantly right as Lucy van Pelt mentioned presents to pretty girls.

He quietly untangled himself from the mass of limbs the four had become and excused himself to take the call. Malia snuggled closer to Stiles and Cora’s arm stretched over his head to grab another cookie. Derek came back after about ten minutes with a smile on his face. Stiles quirked a brow at him in question but the man shook his head and reclaimed his spot on the floor between the girls. Stiles shook his head and turned back to the movie, not giving it another thought.

They made it all the way through the rest of Charlie Brown and It’s a Wonderful Life and had Jack had just fallen through the door to Christmas Land before Stiles’ phone began to buzz. A quick glance to the screen told him it was Peter and he beamed. Malia was reluctant to let him leave but immediately released him when he flashed her the screen. Stiles answered the call as he crossed the open floor into the kitchen.

**_Hey!_ **

_Hello dearest. How is the family party?_

**_It’s honestly been great. Would’ve been better if you were here though._ **

_I know darling. I am glad that you all came together earlier than planned and that none of you are alone, especially you._

Stiles glances over to the living room, where the others are seemingly still entranced in the movie.

**_Yeah, me too. Still wish you were here though._ **

_As do I. I hear you continued my sister’s tradition of thanks and wishes for Santa._

**_Why am I not surprised that one of them told you?_ **

_It was Derek, actually, when I called him earlier to ask him how everything was going._

**_Oh, so it was you that called during Charlie Brown. What did you guys talk about?_ **

_The dinner mostly. He told me what you said. I hope you know how much what you said meant to him._

**_Well I meant everything I said. Derek is still pretty hard on himself even though it’s not as bad as it used to be. He deserved to know he was doing a good job and that we’re proud of him._ **

_I couldn’t agree more dearest. What time is it on your phone?_

Stiles slowly pulls his phone away in confusion but looks anyway. It’s later than he thought.

**_Uh, it’s going on midnight. Why?_ **

_< soft chuckling> I just wanted to be sure I timed this right._

Okay now he’s even more confused.

**_Timed what right?_ **

He glances over to the Hales in the living room but they’re gone. He wonders if it was to give him privacy. He hears a shuffling to his right and sees Cora bringing the empty dishes into the kitchen. She smiles at him, like she knows something he doesn’t. Which, in all fairness, she probably does. She’s even more secretive than Derek. Not quite as much as Peter, but, of all the Hales, she’s a close second.

Stiles hears footsteps on the stairs and turns in time to see Derek and Malia step back into the foyer, arms loaded with pillows and blankets. The doorbell rings. Derek sighs and looks at Stiles. “Could you get that? I told the pack that if they were able, they could come over around midnight so that we could get quality time together before pack stuff.” Stiles nods and tunes back into his phone call.

**_So, you probably heard that already, but I’m going to set my phone down and get that._ **

_Of course, my love. Take your time._

Stiles sets his phone down on the table and turns as the doorbell rings again. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” he calls. He reaches the door and unlocks it. The sight that greets him on the other side takes a moment to register in his brain. Peter’s eyes flick above Stiles’ head to the doorframe and he smirks. “Oh look, mistletoe,” he says nonchalantly before his arms are wrapped around the younger man’s waist and they are kissing. Stiles is shocked for .2 seconds before he closes his eyes and melts into the kiss, arms sliding up Peter’s before locking around his shoulders.

Stiles’ lips follow Peter’s on impulse when the wolf pulls away to rest their foreheads together. Stiles huffs in surprise, “Oh my god what? How are you here? I thought your flight was cancelled?” Peter chuckles and tilts his head to kiss his young lover’s forehead as he gently nudges him back into the house. “My flight WAS cancelled,” Peter explained as he released the younger man in order to strip of his coat and boots. “However, I happened to run into one of your FBI class friends, Jinjara, at the airport’s coffee shop. She had just come in to spend the holidays with her own family and she mentioned the flight she had just gotten off of was actually a private plane her family owned. Her family was kind enough to lend it and their pilot to me to get me to California.”

Stiles let out a surprised laugh as Peter swept him back into an embrace. Jinjara is so modest that he always forgets that her family owns half the tech companies across India and Europe. He buries his face in Peter’s neck, right where it meets his shoulder, and breathed in the wolf’s scent. “We gotta send her something,” he mutters into the flesh there. One of Peter’s hands runs through his hair as the other runs up and down his back. “I agree,” he says, “but we will decide that later. Right now, we have a movie to finish.”

The younger man lifts his head and looks over to the living room where the other Hales have continued watching the film in order to give the couple a semblance of privacy. Jack and Sally have just been pulled from Oogie Boogie’s lair. There is a space in the middle of the group for them and they gladly take it. Stiles is cuddled up to the love of his life, surrounded by his new family, and it’s Christmas. He looks up at Peter mouthing along to the lines. The film is at Peter’s favorite part. Peter looks down at Stiles as Jack begins to sing to Sally on Nightmare Hill.

Peter lays his forehead against Stiles’ again and sings the last lines to him.

“For it is plain as anyone can see; we’re simply meant to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey you made it to the end. Happy holidays to everyone and thanks for reading!


End file.
